I'll Protect You
by Collie4Life
Summary: How will Peeta deal with having a protector in the games? How will Cato deal without being in the Career Alliance? What will they do to keep each other safe, and how will they react when they find out there's more than friendship brewing beneath the surface? Hunger Games AU. Slash Peeta/Cato. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone, this is my first fic on , and my first real fic ever. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue it. I really don't think I'm that great a writer, but I've gotten a lot of encouragement recently, so here we go! I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone wants the job!**

**Legal Stuff: I don't own The Hunger Games or the characters. They all belong to Suzanne Collins, I'm just playing with them.  
**

**Rated M just to be on the safe side. I don't see any descriptive sexy times in the future unless someone persuades me, but I do see a LOT of violence and death in the future.  
**

**Peeta's P.O.V.  
**

* * *

This was it. There was no going back from this one moment. I walked into the District 2 apartment. Their mentor, Brutus I think his name was, greeted me on the way from the elevator with a knowing and almost sinister smile. It makes my heart drop into my stomach, worried about what I'm about to do. I walk straight to what I assume is Cato's door, the male tribute from 2.

I knock a few times, quietly, practically shaking at the idea of facing this boy. No, this brute, this... man who was probably going to kill me. I get so lost in my thoughts, I don't notice the door open until he's standing there in front of me.

"Something I can help you with, 12?" He crosses his arms across his bare chest and glances down at me with a smirk. He doesn't even look surprised to see me.

"I-I, yes, uh..." I stutter. Nerves are getting the best of me, and the fact Cato is standing in front of me, towering over me in nothing but sweatpants isn't helping.

"Spit it out, 12, I'm not getting any younger," he says rolling his eyes.

"I-I," oh here we go again, just say it, dammit! "I want to join you. Th-that is, the Careers, your group. I want to be a Career."

He balks at me. "And why would I let you join us? What could you possibly offer?"

Damn. I was hoping he'd just accept me on my strength.

"I... I can give you Katniss. In the arena, I know how to track her." I didn't want to have to do that... No, I don't love her as I said I did in the interviews, but I don't want her to die either.

He glances behind me, and a look of almost disgust crosses his features. I turn and see Brutus standing there, just watching us with that sick smile still plastered on his face. Cato grabs my arm and pulls me, rather forcefully into his room, slamming the door behind us.

"What the hell was that?" I almost yell. I catch myself one second too late, and glance up at Cato. I just basically yelled at him, not the best way to get on his good side.

"I can't stand that rat," he says gesturing back towards the door. "Now, we can talk Peeta."

He... He said my name? Not 12, not 'Hey, you'. "What do you mean, 'now'?"

"I mean, now that I don't have my mentor breathing down my neck, we can have a real conversation." He moves to sit down on his bed. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, his whole demeanor has changed... It's like I'm talking to a completely different person.

He continues, "You don't have to do that. Give up the girl, I mean. You can be in the alliance, I'm not going to make you find her for us."

At first, I'm in shock. I can be part of the alliance, be a Career, and I don't have to betray my district partner. "Thank you?" I question. "But," don't look a gift mutt in the mouth, Peeta, "why?"

He looks away, "You love her, you said so yourself. I won't... I can't make you give that up."

He almost looks hurt. I can't imagine. "I don't love her." I can't stop the words coming out of my mouth, now. "I just said that to get sponsors. I-I don't even like girls." I slap my hands over my mouth. Why the hell did I just say that? I turn towards Cato to find him staring at me, his own mouth hanging open. I turn away almost as fast, looking for the nearest exit or the easiest way to kill myself before he gets the chance.

Before I know what's happening, he's standing and walking over to me. I try to back towards the door, but before I can get another inch, he has me... And... He's hugging me. He pulls back slightly.

"Wh-" But before I get the chance to ask, he's locked his lips on mine. It takes me a few seconds to realize what's going on before I kiss him back. It's not a deep kiss or rough, nothing like what I'd expect kissing Cato to be like. Not that I've thought of kissing him.

It's over as fast as it started, and Cato's pulling away from me. My brain hasn't quite caught up with everything that just happened, but he seems more than in control.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he says.

"Cato, I-"

"No. You're part of the Careers, Peeta. Don't worry, I'll protect you from them. Just... Don't tell them about this." He gestures between the two of us. "They don't know I'm... They just don't know, ok. They also think I'm the brute character I put forward to everyone. Please, Peeta, don't tell them I'm anything different. I can't promise I'll be able to protect you if they find out. Now, will you please leave?"

He looks at me again with this look of sadness. I want to go to him, like he did me, and hug him and kiss him and tell him I wouldn't dare hurt him.

He walks past me to the door, and opens it. I walk out, but turn to tell him something only to have the door slammed in my face. I'd never thought I'd see Cato hurt in any way, but that's what that look on his face was.

I walk past Brutus, who still has that same smile on his face. I don't pay him any attention, too wrapped up in my own thoughts. I step into the elevator and hit the 'R' button. I can't go back to my own floor yet, I've got to clear my head before tomorrow. Before the games start.

* * *

The doors of the elevator open onto the roof. It's barely lit, but I can make out a viewing ledge ahead. I walk forward and rest my head on my arms there. Cato kissed me. He kissed me after he found out I was gay. Does he have feelings for me? He lead on that he was gay too, or at least bisexual. The real question, do I have feelings for him? Can I have feelings for him? We're going into the arena tomorrow, and only one person will come out. He said he'd protect me, but...

I hear a ding that signifies the opening of the elevator again. At this point, I don't even care who it is, I'm starting to develop a headache, and it's all Cato's fault.

"Well, if it isn't Loverboy." I turn in shock to see the District 1 boy and Clove, Cato's district partner. "I would have expected Fire Girl to be up here with you, she is your girlfriend after all."

I don't know what to do... Cato obviously hasn't told them I joined yet, or they wouldn't look like they were about ready to murder me. They won't believe me if I tell them... I've got to get past them to the elevator.

"What's the matter," Clove says, "mutt got your tongue?" She laughs, and it's the most sickening sound I've ever heard.

"I-I should be getting back down to my floor," I say, making a break for the elevator. Before I get even close, the boy from 1 wraps his arm around my neck.

"Going somewhere, Loverboy? I don't think we're quite finished with you, yet." He tightens his grip and lifts me off the floor from behind.

"Go ahead, Marvel, show him who's boss," Clove cackles. These people, who are supposed to be my teammates, are trying to kill me before the Games even start.

I thrash about wildly for a few seconds before I get my senses back. I stop moving for a second, then kick back as hard as I can into Marvel. He falls to the floor, letting me go. I must have hit a sensitive area. Before Clove can react, I run to the elevator, but it opens before I get the chance to hit the button. I brace myself for the worst, Clove rushing up behind me and who the hell knows what waiting for my in the slowly opening elevator.

But it's Cato.

I hear Clove behind me. "Oh, now you're in for it Loverboy! Cato, he tried to hurt Marvel, and escape us!"

"Cato," I say, "They tried..."

He looks down at me and smirks, "I said I'd protect you."

He shoves Clove back just as Marvel gets to his feet. They look as thought they're going to fight, but at the last second Cato pushes me into the elevator. He follows me in, and jams the '12' button. The doors close, and we're alone.

"They're not going to like that," he says. "Sorry to tell you, Peeta, but there's probably not going to be a Career alliance anymore. At least not for us."

"What?" Wow, Peeta, you're so eloquent today, I think. "They wouldn't just oust you for saving me, would they?"

"Yeah, Marvel's been trying to take away control from me this whole time." Why doesn't it look like this is bothering him that much? "Now he has Clove, they'll try to kill us both."

The doors open into the penthouse.

"I'll still protect you, Peeta. I promise. Now, get some sleep before tomorrow. I'll talk to you in the morning about what we're going to do." He reaches for the '2' button.

"Are you going to be ok?" I ask. "With Clove on your floor and all, I mean."

"She's been staying with Marvel every night since we got here, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Peeta."

The doors close, and he's gone. Even with his last words, I can't help but worry. I don't even know why, but... I think I like him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my first fic! I hope you all liked it, and if you did, please review! I'd love to hear from you. Also, this whole thing is based on a gif I saw of Cato in the hovercraft before the games. **

**3 You All!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter 2! Most of the reviews I received said they really liked it, but it was a bit fast. I hope I calmed it down in this chapter. Also, I'm going to go back to edit the first chapter into 2 separate chapters instead of 1 and add a bunch of detail that was missing... I'll be honest, I wrote that first chapter in about an hour. **

**Anyways, still no beta, but I'm narrowing down on one. So, hopefully, I'll have one before chapter 3!  
**

**Also, I'm going on a short vacation until Sunday, and I won't have any time to write. Chapter 3 will come out some time next week, probably closer to the end of the week.  
**

**Legal stuff is in chapter 1!**

**Peeta's POV as always.  
**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to Effie banging on my door.

"Wake up Peeta! You must eat something before you head to the hovercraft."

Right. Today starts the games. I could be dead in just a few short hours. I had tried up to this point to not think about it, but now death was knocking on my door. Well, death and an extremely excitable woman with pink hair.

I got up, and walked into my bathroom. I strip down and step into the shower. I've finally given up trying with the buttons, and just press a few of them until the water feels good. After stepping out, and drying, I glance in the mirror and see a decently large bruise on my neck from where Marvel had me last night. He could have killed me. He would have killed me before the games, and he didn't even care. Clove could have, too for that matter. I knew they were brutal, but I didn't expect them to break what little rules there are for The Hunger Games. I guess I underestimated them. I can't do that again. If I do, I'll be dead. If Cato hadn't shown up I'm sure Marvel or Clove would have finished me off right then and there.

Cato.

That's what's really confusing. He gave up his place in the Careers to help me. To protect me from them. Now he said he'll have a plan for today, some way for him to protect me in the Games. It's all so confusing! Why does he want to protect me, of all people? I'm nothing special, certainly. He's trained his whole life for these games, and everyone expects him to win. Why would he give all that up just to keep me safe?

He did kiss me last night. I wonder if he has feelings for me? Or maybe he's just playing with me. He'll get his kicks in now, then kill me in the arena and go back to the Careers. It honestly wouldn't surprise me, but I want so desperately to believe him. I can't think like that. Either I trust Cato and live, trust him and die, or don't trust him and die. I guess I don't have much of a choice.

Plus, it's hard to admit even to myself, but I might have some feelings for him, too. Not really sure what yet, but...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Kid, get your ass out here and eat some breakfast! We've got to get moving!" Haymitch this time.

"I'm coming!" I shout. I take one last look at myself in the mirror before getting dressed and heading out into the common area. I see Katniss and Effie already eating, and Haymitch just sitting back down to what I assume is another glass of some liqueur.

I take my seat next to Katniss, and I start loading my plate with food. I'm not particularly hungry, but... Well, they don't call them 'The Hunger Games' for nothing. None of it really looks appetizing, but I stuff some waffles in my mouth anyways.

Katniss is the first to notice the bruise. "What happened to you? You're neck looks awful!"

Thanks for stating the obvious, Kat. She doesn't even sound that concerned; more like she's pointing out something I did wrong in the hopes of getting a reward.

"Nothing major," I say, shoveling another fork full into my mouth. "Just ran into one of the Careers last night." I don't want to tell them everything, at least not Effie and Katniss. I imagine I'll have to tell Haymitch before I go; I wonder what he'll think.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear. It's rude." Effie shoots me a disapproving look. Good to know what she's worried about out of what I just said.

"Nothing major?" Haymitch says, shooting Effie an exasperated look. "It looks more like someone tried to kill you, kid. I'm betting it was the big guy from 2, right?" he says with a knowing look.

"No!" That was a little too loud, and earns me a strange look from the everyone at the table. Why am I so quick to defend him? "I mean, uh, no it was the other guy, Marvel, from 1. He and Clove, the girl from 2 caught me on the roof, and tried to trap me. But I got away." I'm not about to tell them Cato probably saved me, or the fact he's no longer part of the Careers because of the fight. No, Katniss could and would definitely use that against him. Against us, I remind myself. Cato and I are a team now.

Effie interrupts before Haymitch has a chance to question me more.

"Time to head up!" she says. Her voice is still almost too much to handle. Even after the nearly week I've spent with her, it grates. Still, knowing it might be the last time I hear it gets to me a little.

"Haymitch, can I talk to you for a moment before we go?" I ask hesitantly.

"Sure kid." He waits for Effie and Katniss to get in the elevator. The latter sends me a questioning look, but I ignore her. "What's up?"

"Last night, I-I went to see Cato, the boy from 2 about joining the Careers..." I start to spout off everything that happened last night, leaving out the kiss, but telling him about Cato's potential plan, the fight with Marvel and Clove, Cato coming to my rescue, and ending with Cato bringing me back to our floor.

When I finish, I look down at my feet. I'm beyond worried Haymitch is going to hate me for going behind his back, and trying to join the Careers. I look back up to his eyes, and he stares at me for a minute. Say what you will about him, drunk or not he's still very intuitive, and it looks like he knows I'm leaving something out.

"I hate to say it, but it's your best shot, kid." he says. "I have no idea what he's got planned, but he's the strongest tribute here. If he, for some reason, wants to protect you... Go with it."

I'm in a little bit of shock... Part of me really can't believe Haymitch didn't rip my head off for screwing with his plan. At least he didn't question me about the part I didn't tell him. I stare at him for a second before I remember I'm not done destroying everything he's set up for Katniss and I.

"I-I'm also not going to go on with the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' thing." I know this is what's going to anger him. "I can't keep up with it, and I'm not going to make my last act in this world lying to everyone in the Panem." I couldn't do that to my family. Well, I could do that to my mother, but I owe my dad more than that.

"Whatever. You're choice, kid, just don't die." He sighs, "Let's go, Effie'll kill me if you're late."

Now I know there's something Haymitch isn't telling me either. Otherwise he would have torn me to shreds for killing every chance I had for getting sponsors. Something's up, and he's not telling me. Either way, I can't do much about it now. I follow him into the waiting elevator as he presses the button to take us to the hovercraft.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 2! I hope this one delivered a little more than the last chapter, even though it was shorter. I'm also hinting at the main plot line a tiny bit in this one. Anyways, reviews are always loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, after long wait! Lol, yeah, sorry about that. I just started classes back at university again, so I'm going to be really busy for the next few months. This is still going to happen, it's just going to take a week or 2 for a new chapter. Plus this chapter has been out for beta'ing for awhile... Still not back yet, but I'll replace this with the beta'd chapter when I get it, I promise! So, all mistakes are mine... Again.  
**

**I decided to only do a little bit of Katniss in this chapter, as I don't think I could have done a full chapter dedicated to the interaction between her and Peeta. Plus, I haven't quite decided what I want Katniss' role in this to be yet.**

**Anyways, without further ado, Peeta's POV!**

* * *

Haymitch pats me on the back as we depart from the elevator. I guess he has nothing left to say to me after our little talk. I start the long walk to the hovercraft. I see Katniss standing out front, her arms crossed waiting for me. She must wonder what Haymitch and I were talking about.

I think back to the night of the interviews, right after I finished mine and she attacked me. She was furious that I made her look 'weak', or made her a target for the other tributes. I was only following Haymitch's orders, but I guess he neglected to tell her the plan. Brilliant, Haymitch, let her kill me before we even get a chance to put the plan in action. It doesn't really matter any more, but I'm not sure I want to tell her what's going on between Cato and I. I don't even know if I want to tell her our plan is a flop. She's been nothing but mean to me this entire time, why should I be any less to her?

But that's not who I am. I told my father I wouldn't let the games change me, and I'm not about to start now.

"Katniss, we need to talk. Fast." I say.

"Good. I figured I would have had to drag it out of you." she says with a sour look on her face.

I'm once again reminded why I don't really want to tell her. So, I decide to just tell her and leave. I don't want to hear her side of things, I don't want to hear her complain about it, and I sure as hell don't want to hear her yell at me for ruining her chances, again, at winning these games. I'm done with her. As much as I used to like her, I've seen a whole new side since being here. I can't even believe it's the same person anymore.

"The plan's off. We're no longer acting like a couple. You're on your own." A little harsh? Maybe, but I could care less right now... I have much bigger things to focus on, like surviving Marvel and the others and this plan Cato says he has. I'm not about to tell her about Cato and I. Not that he wants to protect me for whatever reason, and certainly not that we kissed. I know her well enough to know she'd target him right away. Not because she cared about me and was worried he'd turn on me. No, because he's the reason our own plans for the games have been screwed up.

I leave her there in stunned silence, and, thank goodness, she doesn't follow me onto the craft immediately. I walk up the ramp into the dimly lit compartment. The first thing I see are the eyes of Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer staring right back at me. Marvel has this little grin on his face... Not like the one I've seen Cato get when he talks to me, no. This one is full of hate. It says 'I'm going to kill you in the most brutal way I possibly can, and I'm going to love it.'

I shudder at the thought, and decide to avoid looking at Clove or Glimmer. I try to think what I, a baker from District 12, could have done to them to make them hate me so much. Oh yeah, I broke up their pack. I allow a moment of self satisfaction to wash over me at that thought. True, I didn't actually do anything. It was Cato's choice, and the fact that Marvel and Clove tried to kill me that they're without their leader now. They're weaker, and they hate me for it.

I see Cato sitting at the far end of the compartment, but he doesn't see me. He's too busy giving death glares to anyone who tries to sit in the seat next to his. I smile to myself only briefly as I realize he must have been saving it for me. I have to run the gauntlet to get there though, passing all three of the remaining Careers. I catch Cato's eyes just as Glimmer trips me up. I manage to not kill myself on the way down, but still hit the ground pretty hard. Cato's out of his seat in a second, helping me up and staring daggers at Glimmer. The group of them snicker as Cato helps me to our seats.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Y-yeah, nothing broken." I laugh halfheartedly. I settle down in the seat as he takes his own.

For a short time we sit in silence; the Capitol workers have started coming through with our trackers. I hold out my arm shakily as they inject it deep under my skin. I wince at the pain. It's much more than I expected, and I hold my hand to the injection point after it's over. I notice Cato give his arm freely as well, and not even blink when they inject the small piece of metal into his skin.

When the woman has finally moved on, Cato turns to me.

"Peeta, this is it, ok?" he begins. "We don't have much time to go over this, and we need to be sure they don't hear us." He indicates Marvel and the others, who haven't stopped staring at us yet.

"O-ok." I respond in a whisper. "What's your plan?"

"You're going to run." I make a move to tell him no, that I want to stay by him, but he stops me. "You're going to run in the opposite direction as the Cornucopia, and find somewhere to hide. Somewhere you can still see everything, but no one can see you, ok?"

"Cato, I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to let you go out there by yourself with all of them after us!" I try to change his mind, but he's not having any of it.

"I can't have you out there with me." he says. "I can't make sure you're safe and collect the things we need to survive."

I can't argue with that... The two of us can't expect to survive on nothing, he'll need to grab some things from the Cornucopia first.

"After I get a few packs and maybe a few weapons, I'll come find you." he continues. "I'll run off in the same direction you went. Now, this is where I need you. Keep an eye out for me, and when you see me coming don't come out right away. I need you to keep watch, make sure no one's following me. If it's safe, then come out, but announce yourself first. I-I dont' want to hurt you by accident..." he trails off, but I know what he's thinking. He really doesn't want anything to happen to me.

I take a few seconds to absorb everything. I'm worried. Beyond worried actually. It comes as a surprise, but I'm not worried about Cato because he's my only protection in there. No, I'm worried about him because I actually care if he gets hurt.

"I-I don't want to lose you." At first, I think that was just in my head, but then he's hugging me. It's a little awkward across the arm rests, but I hug him back. I'll cling to him for as long as he'll let me.

"You won't lose me." he says, pulling back. He leans forward in his seat and rests his arms on his legs, then turns his head back to face me. "It'll be ok. I'll protect you. No matter what."

He smiles at me, a little half smile that has butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Well, it's either his smile or the knowledge that I'm only a few minutes away from entering the arena, but, no, it's a decidedly happy feeling he gives me.

I smile back just as the windows are blacked out, and the artificial lights come on inside the compartment. I'm suddenly a lot more nervous than I was before... I know in just a few minutes I'll be split from Cato and the games will begin. It has me looking around everywhere, my eyes bouncing back and forth between the ceiling, floor, and different tributes' scared faces.

I lock eyes with Katniss and realize she must have figured everything out by now. She's not stupid in any way, she'll know what the interactions between Cato and I mean even if no one could hear us. I look away quickly with regret. The way I treated her just minutes before... That might have been the last time I'll ever get to talk to her. She could be dead in a short while. So could I, for that matter.

Cato leans back as the door opens out onto another tarmac. I hadn't even realized we'd been moving, and yet here we are already! How long had I been sitting there, staring at everyone else? Peacekeepers come on, and, one by one, take the other tributes out into the hangar outside.

Once all of the Careers are gone, Cato grabs my hand and links out fingers together.  
"Try not to be so nervous, Lover Boy." he smiles. "It'll be ok, I've got you."

I just smile up at him a little shakily as another tribute/Peacekeeper combo leaves the craft. I realize we're the only 2 left. What luck, I don't think I could handle myself if I had to leave him just yet.

"You're lucky I'm from 2, ya know that Peeta?" he says.

I give him a quizzical look as he shifts his eyes behind me.

"Hi, Clavious, long time." he says.

I turn to see a tall Peacekeeper with dark almost black hair standing near us with a smile on his face.

"Cato. It has been a while hasn't it?" he says. "You're lucky I got Brutus' message."

"Thank you for doing this." Cato answers and rises from his seat. "Well, come on Peeta. Time to go."

I'm still a little confused, but I stand as well; never letting go of his hand. We walk out of the craft into what I finally see is a subterranean hangar. The Peacekeeper, Clavious, walks us through a set of doors on the far side into a dimly lit hallway. As we walk, I see doors along the right side labeled with numbers. Out of order, I might add: 3, 7, 11, 8, 4. And it goes on like that.

Finally we reach a door labeled 12, the second one I've seen actually, and Clavious stops.  
"This is his room," he indicated me, "and yours is next door, Cato. Be careful in there, I'd love to see another victor from 2."

And with that he walks away, not even bothering to look back to make sure we went in to our rooms.

"Peeta, I need you to promise me you'll stick to the plan. We don't have a lot of time here, and I need to know you understood me." Cato says.

"Yeah... I understand, Cato. I run, and wait for you. I promise." I say. One thing keeps bothering me, though. "How did that just happen? Them letting us come here together, I mean."

Cato lets out a little laugh, "Clavious is a friend of mine from 2. A few years older than me, he went from training into the Peacekeepers instead of volunteering." Then, with a sheepish grin, "I called in a favor."

"Th-thank you." I can't believe he went to all this trouble. If I had any doubts about this before, I don't anymore. He wouldn't have done all this just to screw with me. I still don't know why, but I guess I have to save those questions for later.

"Anything, Lover Boy." He turns to walk to his door, but turns back after a few steps. He then runs back up to me, and kisses me. It's not like the kiss the other day... This one is full of... Passion? That and something more. It's like he's afraid this won't work, and he wants to kiss me before everything goes to hell.

I stop thinking about it, and just kiss him back. It feels like forever, but then it's actually only a few seconds before he's pulling away. He ushers me though my own door, closing it behind me. I just stand there, replaying everything that just happened again and again in my mind.  
Then something occurs to me. Cato might do anything, maybe even _will_ do anything to protect me. I can't let him get hurt on my account. I have to make sure he stays safe just as much as he wants me to.

I'll have to protect him, too.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked that, I think this is the longest chapter yet. This was also the chapter that brought about the entire story. I wrote a small drabble on a gif on Tumblr that I decided to turn into this story, and the drabble is actually part of this chapter! **

**Reviews are always appreciated! I'm probably going to start doing shout outs in the coming chapters if I remember! Thanks, love to my readers!**


End file.
